Unforgiven, Unforgotten
by Nakamura Michiyo
Summary: Mystique is ‘forced’ to live in the mansion. Will she win the hearts of the X- men, including Kurt and Rogue?
1. Guilt Trip

Summary: Mystique is 'forced' to live in the mansion. Will she win the hearts of the X- men, including Kurt and Rogue?

Author's Notes: Forgive me if I get anything wrong, for I only watched X-men: Evolution halfway due to lack of time. Please please please I beg you if I wrote anything wrong correct me. This is set right after the last episode.

Unforgiven, Unforgotten

By: Nakamura Michiyo

Chapter 1: Guilt Trip

Kurt woke up with a heavy feeling in his heart, getting up slowly. He brushed his teeth and took a shower, grudgingly walking down the staircase to the dining table.

"Hey Kurt, why the long face so early in the morning?" Jean asked, picking up a piece of toast.

"You're not the only one" Kitty remarked. "Rogue's been at it too."

Kurt sat beside Rogue, grumbling.

"Welcome to the club" Rogue said, putting a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Hmm, conscience bothering you?" the professor inquired.

"What for?" Kurt mumbled. "There's nothing to be guilty about."

"I bet it has something to do with a certain woman whom you didn't forgive yesterday" Logan said.

"Shut up" Rogue snapped.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Touchy, touchy."

"Just leave us alone, will you?" Kurt said, grabbing his backpack. "I'm going to school."

"I'm going with you" Rogue said, following him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ororo said, stopping them.

"What? It's Monday morning, and we're going to school" Kurt said, heading for the door.

"We're taking a break after saving the world, remember?" Spyke said with his mouth full.

"You're right" Rogue sighed, dropping her bag in a chair and sitting down. "So when are we going back?"

"To school?" Scott asked. "Next week."

"I'm still taking a walk anyway" Kurt said, starting to leave.

"But Kurt-" Rogue said trying to stop him.

"Leave him alone" Logan said roughly. "He needs to clear his mind. You both do. Why don't you go with him?"

Rogue looked at the door one last time, then sighed. "No thanks."

-

Kurt slowly walked on the sidewalk looking down on the ground. '_You did the right thing. She deserved it.'_ He tried to pull all thoughts of his mother away from his mind. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he bumped into a woman.

"I'm so sorry" Kurt apologized, picking up her purse which fell from her hand.

The woman was getting up. "Can't you watch where you're-" she caught a glimpse of him. "I mean, it's okay…oh, never mind" she said hurriedly. "I have to run now; I have to go…somewhere."

She quickly stood up, holding on to a post, trying to steady herself. She looked pale, and Kurt had a feeling that it was not only the fall that caused this.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little sick. Maybe you should-"

"I'm fine" she snapped. "Now if you excuse me."

She didn't go that far when she started swaying. It was too late; she was going to fall…unless…Kurt looked around. Nobody was there. He turned his image inducer off and teleported to catch the woman right before she hit the ground. He held her in his arms. She looked to be in her late twenties, she had flaming red hair, full lips and alabaster skin. He had only a moment to look at her though, before she turned into the person he least wanted to see but was the first one in his thoughts. Mystique.


	2. Five Minutes

Author's Notes: Don't think that Mystique's OOC here, because this is how I'd think she'd act if she loved animals and was in a _slightly _humorous fic. Comments and suggestions are welcome, and flames too, if there's a reasonable explanation.

Unforgiven, Unforgotten

By: Nakamura Michiyo

Chapter 2: Five Minutes

Kurt didn't know what to do. He could just leave her there…but Kurt was disgusted that the thought even crossed his mind. He could bring her to the nearest hospital, but there would be questions. The only other option was…Kurt sighed. He teleported back to the mansion, knowing he had no choice.

-

Mystique woke up to a dark room. She squinted. She could barely make out a thing, for the curtains were drawn close, but she knew it was late afternoon. She was about to get out of the bed, when everything came back to her. She was in the Xavier Institute and she had to get out of there. She leaped out of the bed, only to find her legs were too weak to support her. _'Damn it.'_ There was only one thing she could to do. She changed into a raven and prepared to fly.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

The lights were suddenly turned on, revealing the professor, Logan, and Ororo.

"Don't bother trying to escape, the windows are all locked tight" the professor said amusedly.

Mystique changed back into herself, trying to steady herself against the wall.

"Charles, it's as if you don't know me" Mystique said. "I can do whatever I want, when I want."

"Well, now's an exception" Logan said. "You have to think of the needs of others rather than your own."

"Why you…" Mystique hissed, getting ready to attack him.

"Easy, easy" Ororo said. "Raven, why don't we go down and talk about this?"

"About what!" Mystique snapped. "There's nothing to talk about, and I'm leaving."

"Wait" the professor said calmly. "Please, Raven, it's important."

Mystique looked at them, their faces entirely serious. She felt herself relent.

"Fine…I'll give you five minutes."

"More than enough" Charles said, rolling his wheelchair out the door. "Follow me."

Mystique felt herself hesitate, but she pushed it away. She followed him downstairs to the main floor, where all the X-men were waiting.

"Raven" Ororo began. "We want to invite you to live in the Xavier Institute."

"What!"

Whatever Raven was expecting, it was not this. She looked for Kurt and Rogue. They were not there. She felt her heart sink.

"You're all insane" Mystique said. "There's no way I'll accept this absurd offer."

"I believe you'll change you're mind after you talk to Irene" the professor handed her a laptop with Irene's image on it.

"Irene!" Mystique choked. "But how…why…"

"Raven" a voice said calmly from the other end. "It's Irene."

"I know that!" Mystique regained her snappy composure.

She sat down at the nearest chair.

"Please tell me you're not a part of this" Mystique said.

"It will be good for you" Irene said.

"If you think that me living in this forsaken mansion is good, then you belong to a mental asylum just like all of them here!" Mystique snapped.

"This is a chance for you to become closer to your children" Irene explained. "Don't waste this opportunity."

"Are you crazy!" Mystique said incredulously. "What opportunity! They'll probably ignore me for as long as I'm staying here!"

"That's not what I think" Irene said quietly. "Look, the X-men are taking a break from school this week. Why don't you stay in that time and bond with Kurt and Rogue?"

"Irene" Mystique whispered. "They're not even here! How am I suppose to know that they can accept me when they're not even there on the day I'm supposed to live in their house!"

"Trust me, Raven."

"No" Mystique shook her head. "I am not doing it no matter what."

Irene smiled. "I was expecting this, so I prepared a little something that might change your mind."

"You now better than to blackmail me, Irene" Mystique said. "I'm stronger than anything you'll ever bring to my face."

"Really?" Irene brought a paper bag up to the screen, and it was…moving.

"What's that?" Mystique asked warily.

Before any of them could do anything, a small furry head popped out of the bag.

"Oh, Irene!" Mystique gasped. "You shouldn't have!"

Irene brought the whole thing out, revealing a little Golden Retriever, still just a few days old.

"But I'm not giving it to you" Irene said. "Unless…"

"You know, Irene" Mystique sighed. "You are so lucky you're already blind or else I would have pulled your eyes out."

"So, what do you say?" Irene said. "If you don't stay where you are, this little puppy goes back to the pet shop."

"But Husky and I already love each other!" Mystique protested. "Right, Husky?"

The dog barked.

"You gave him a name already?" Irene said, amused. "Then that means…"

Mystique sighed. "Yes, yes, I'm staying."

"I'll send him there right away" Irene said.

Mystique looked out the window and it was already dark, the moon smiling its crescent smile, as if mocking her. "I'm tired. Good night, Irene."

"Good night, Raven, have a pleasant stay there" Irene said, cutting of the connection.

She looked at the X-men and glared. "Don't you dare say a word."

"Now I know how to bribe people like you" Spyke choked back a laugh.

"Shut up" Mystique snapped, turning to the professor. "I'm tired and I want to sleep. What kind of hosts are you to not even give your guests a bed to sleep in?"

"Don't worry" Charles smiled. "We've got it all planned out. You'll be sharing a room with Logan here."

Both Mystique and Wolverine threatened him in unison. "If you're not kidding then you're legs won't be the only ones that can't move!"

"I was only joking!" the professor said hastily. "You'll be getting the room beside Ororo's."

Mystique sighed. "At least it's not half as bad as sharing a room with _him._"

She began heading up the stairs when Storm spoke.

"Wait; do you even know where your room is?"

"Of course I do" Mystique stared at her like some kind of idiot. "I destroyed yours before, remember?"

Ororo sighed. "How could I forget?"

More than five minutes has passed, maybe ten, or twenty, or a hundred...oh, never mind.


	3. Just Whistle

Author's Notes: X-men: Evolution not mine, but this story is mine, all mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (pardon the insanity) Sorry for the late update, I already had this done weeks ago, but I had no time to post it. Exams were a killer. Those of you who took the ICA G7 Periodical Test, you know what I mean.

Unforgiven, Unforgotten

By: Nakamura Michiyo

Chapter 3: Just Whistle

The X-men were seated quietly around the dining table, the empty chair beside Jean and Wolverine quite obvious amongst the otherwise complete group of people. No one refused to speak, and the tension filled the air until finally someone broke the silence.

"Ororo, didn't you tell Raven that we're supposed to wake up at 8:00 everyday?" the professor asked Storm.

"I thought you told her" Storm said.

Charles sighed. "No, I didn't, but I have no choice, do I?"

A few seconds later, they heard a vase crash upstairs and some very loud cursing.

"I can tell she doesn't like being woken up" Kitty said, wincing.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rogue said sarcastically.

"Whoa" Kitty said, taken back. "Take it easy."

Mystique went down the stairs cursing obscenities at them, wearing a royal blue cashmere robe with a gold 'Raven' written on left chest pocket and her hair disheveled. She immediately sat down the vacant chair and got a piece of toast. Everyone stared at her and she ignored them until she couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you looking at?" Raven snapped.

"Where did you get that robe?" Jean asked. "You didn't bring any suitcase with you yesterday."

"If you haven't noticed" Mystique said impatiently, "I have the ability to change into whatever I want as long as I've seen it before."

"What are you wearing underneath?" Jean asked again, oblivious of Mystique's tone of voice.

"Nothing" Mystique said, watching the X-men choke on their food.

"Can't you people take a joke?" Mystique muttered.

The professor cleared his throat and handed her a piece of paper. "Well, Raven, I'd like your stay here to be of use, so I prepared a list of things you can do."

"You're not the boss of me" Mystique said, but she took the paper anyway.

She read the first item, and her eyes widened.

"Shopping with Jean?" Mystique raised her eyebrows. "What kind of list is this?"

"A things-to-do list" Charles said matter-of-factly.

Mystique sighed. "Before I read the rest of this -which I'm dreading- I have to go out later to take care of some business with the Brotherhood."

"So you're worried about them" Storm said, smiling.

"Of course I'm worried about them" Raven snapped. "They're probably wondering where I am-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the door opened and Pietro burst in.

"All right, where's Mystique and what did you do to her?" he said menacingly.

The rest of the Brotherhood followed in right after him, all with serious looks on their faces. Mystique stood up and walked towards them.

"I'm fine, if being forced to live with these idiots is considered that" Mystique said.

The Brotherhood all gasped. "What did you do to her!"

"What!" Kitty said defensively. "We didn't do anything to her!"

"Kitty" Lance said patiently, "Mystique awake at this hour is not normal, and will never be."

"And gasp!" Toad peeked behind Mystique's robe. "She's wearing her leopard pajamas!"

"Oh no!" Kurt said mockingly. "So what?"

"If she's wearing her leopard pj's" Fred whispered with real fear in his voice. "Then it means that she's in a good mood."

"And Mystique in a good mood is not normal" Lance said fearfully.

"Haha" Mystique said sarcastically. "Let's see what mood you're going to be in when you find out that I'll be staying here for a week."

"What?" Wanda said. "You're leaving me alone with _them_!"

"I pray for your sanity" Mystique said solemnly.

"You're not serious are you?" Wanda asked, biting her lip.

"You have no idea how serious" Mystique grinned.

"Please don't do this…I'm begging you" Wanda pleaded.

Mystique raised her voice. "I'm putting Wanda in charge of the Brotherhood for this week."

"What!" Pietro protested. "How come she gets to be the boss! I'm the responsible one!"

Mystique scoffed. "If you're responsible then I'm an angel."

"Angel my ass" Lance muttered.

"Remember, no going into my room" Mystique warned. "I placed a camera in there."

"I knew it" Toad said sadly.

"Oh, Wanda" Mystique said. "You have to be careful too. Toad's been snooping in your room lately and sniffing out your clothes."

"Eww…" Wanda said disgustedly, starting to tug at her red shirt.

"Don't worry" Mystique said. "I washed them all."

Wanda breathed a sigh of relief.

"How will we get our food? And who bring our clothes to the cleaner and pay for the electricity and the water bill and-"

"Hold it" Mystique held out a hand to stop Pietro. "That's the reason I put Wanda in charge."

"How will I survive?" Wanda whispered.

"I know how you feel" Mystique said sympathetically. I also put a camera in your room and…" she whispered the rest to Wanda's ear.

Wanda grinned. "I see."

"What did you tell her?" Fred whined.

"None of your business" Mystique snapped.

"Well, we better get going and make use of our limited freedom" Lance said.

"We're going to miss your cooking" Pietro grinned and headed for the door.

Mystique rolled her eyes. "I'll miss you, too."

"Do you mind if I change 'Brotherhood' to 'Wanda's Slaves' while you're gone?" Wanda asked.

"Sure" Mystique said. "Just don't forget that it will be 'Mystique's Slaves' when I return."

"Whatever you say" Wanda shook her head amusedly.

"Anyway, don't forget that if you need something…"

"Yeah, I know. Just whistle." Mystique smiled. "Now get going you slowpokes."

The Brotherhood drove away in their jeep but not before Mystique shouted at them one last time. "And don't sleep too late!"

Mystique turned to the X-men with raised eyebrows.

"What are you staring at?"

"Just the beautiful view outside" Tabitha said.

Mystique ignored her. "So what do I have to do today, oh great ruler of my life?"

"Nothing yet" the professor said. "Better rest all you can first."

"So you're saying that this is the calm before the storm."

"Get ready for the craziest part of your life" Kitty warned.

Mystique smiled slowly. "Believe me, I am."

End of Chapter 3


	4. All Things Free

Author's Notes: X-men: Evolution, Prada, Gucci, and Vogue not mine. I don't know when the heck Jean's birthday is, I just made it up. I'd just like you to know that this chapter is a bit longer than usual.

Unforgiven, Unforgotten

By: Nakamura Michiyo

Chapter 4: All Things Free

"Where is she?" Jean grumbled, looking at her watch.

"Who?" Tabitha asked.

"Mystique!" Jean threw her hands up, frustrated. "We're supposed to be setting out for a shopping trip that the professor forced me to go to!"

"Well" Tabitha shrugged. "At least you have his credit card."

"You're right" Jean said thoughtfully. "I'm going to check on the woman and get to the mall before it closes."

* * *

Mystique groaned as somebody hit her head with a pillow.

"What?" she mumbled, going back to sleep before hearing Jean's answer.

She was harshly brought back to reality again when someone shook her.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Mystique sat up her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"We're supposed to be going to the Bayville mall in half an hour and you're still in your pajamas" Jean complained.

"Hmm?" Mystique said, yawning and heading for the bathroom. "No problem."

Jean waited impatiently for five minutes before Raven opened the door, steam billowing out. She took one look at Mystique and groaned.

"What are you supposed to be wearing?" Jean said, gesturing at her robe.

"Do you have a fashion magazine or something?" Raven flopped back to her bed.

"You don't know who you're talking to" Jean fell silent for a moment before a ton of magazines floated in the room and dropped to the bed.

"Interesting" Raven took the latest issue of Vogue from the pile.

She leafed through a couple of pages before she turned to Jean and showed her the picture.

"How is this?" Mystique asked thoughtfully, pointing at a Prada creation.

"It's okay" Jean said slowly. "But it could be better."

She got the magazine from Mystique and turned the pages until she found what she wanted.

"How about this?" Jean turned the magazine towards Raven.

"It's fine" Mystique said, frowning at the red, silk shirt that showed off one shoulder and the white Capri pants.

Jean sighed. "You don't like it."

"I do" Raven said. "I'm just seeing how I can change into those clothes."

"I didn't think it was possible" Jean shrugged.

"Darling" Mystique grinned. "Anything's possible."

She was wearing the Gucci a few seconds later.

Jean raised her eyebrows. "Impressive. But can you change the color of your skin?"

Mystique scoffed. "Of course."

She paused for a moment, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Since we're probably meeting some people you know, I'm going to be your long lost aunt" Mystique said matter-of-factly.

Jean didn't say anything, waiting for Raven's explanation.

"So we won't arouse suspicion" Mystique said impatiently.

"I see" Jean said.

"I'll be taking your skin color" Raven looked at her. "And your eyes."

She quickly changed her physical features.

"What do you think?" Mystique asked her.

Jean bit her lip. Raven looked more like her cousin than her aunt.

"What?" Mystique turned to her.

"Nothing" Jean said quickly. "You look okay."

"Well then" Raven said. "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

"Wait" Jean said, stopping her before she went out the door. "Aren't you putting on makeup?"

"And hide my natural beauty?" Mystique grinned. "No thanks."

"Did you remember to bring your wallet?"

"No way will I spend my money on this trip" Mystique grinned even wider, holding up her hand to reveal a little plastic thing. "Charles's credit card."

Jean nodded as if it explained everything.

* * *

When they went down, they found the all the X-men in front of the television, watching General Hospital.

"Scott" Jean called out. "We're taking your car."

He mumbled something like "sure, whatever" and tossed her the keys.

"Don't forget to tape it for me" Jean reminded them, and they all nodded without tearing their eyes away from the screen.

The shopping trip surprisingly went along well, with them arguing only a few times, say, a hundred. It actually went quite uneventfully, until their last stop that is. They just had enough before the professor's credit cards went over the limit to buy a couple more clothes.

"Well, where do you wanna go?" Jean tapped her foot with annoyance.

"We devoured all the shops in this mall…" Mystique thought for a moment. "I know a place just near here. C'mon."

They arrived at the parking lot within five minutes, gladly dumping their shopping bags in the back, sending a prayer to God that the tires won't deflate from the load.

"I'm driving" Raven said, holding her hand out for the keys.

"Why should I let you drive?" Jean asked her. "I don't even know if you have a license."

"Just give it to me, will you?" Mystique snatched the keys from Jean and started the engine.

"Hey!" Jean shouted, but didn't do anything.

"Glad you know your place" Raven said before driving away.

They arrived in a small store just a few blocks from the mansion, and Mystique gunned the engine, getting out. Jean followed Raven inside, marveling at the selection of clothes they had.

"How come I have never seen this place before?" Jean asked, picking up a blouse.

"You're just not looking hard enough" Mystique said.

Jean started getting everything off the racks and heading for the fitting room. She poked her head out before locking it.

"Aren't you going to buy anything?" Jean asked.

"Just go ahead" Mystique told her. "I'll be right here."

Jean emerged from the door and handed the saleslady everything, giving her the professor's credit card. She saw Raven waiting for her outside, with only a single bag in her hand.

"That's all you're buying?" Jean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Believe me; this thing I'm holding took all the money the credit card had left" Mystique said.

Jean and Raven waited until the saleslady handed Jean back her purchases. Mystique quickly headed out the door, the sky above her turning purple, indicating nightfall. Jean could tell that something was wrong, but she didn't bother saying anything out loud.

* * *

Jean opened the lights to her room, exhausted. She was ready to fall on her bed, but something else was already there. She cautiously walked towards it, and immediately recognized what it was. It was the bag that Mystique carried with her earlier. She carefully opened it, and her breath caught as the most beautiful top fell into her hands. It was light blue and long-sleeved, but slightly off-the-shoulder. Two butterflies were embroidered on the lower right corner, hovering above a rose. A she held it up for a closer look, a note fell out. She read it, squinting on the small handwriting.

_Knew you couldn't resist looking. Sadly, this is not for you._

_Can you please give this to Rogue, and tell her that she_

_needs to wear more color, because black doesn't suit her. _

_I did give you a little something for your trouble, just look a_

_little closer in the bag._

_-Mystique _

_P.S. Don't tell Rogue that it's from me. Tell her that it's_

_consolation prize for Scott or something. _

Jean blushed at the last part, but nevertheless looked inside the bag, seeing a small box in the corner. She took it out and opened it, where she brought out a simple silver bracelet with three crystals around it. She fingered it, her eye catching a smaller note that flew out.

_For your birthday._

Jean felt tears fill her eyes, but she wiped them away. She didn't know how Mystique found out the date of her birthday, but all she was thinking about was that maybe she wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Dancing Queen

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I was kinda busy, and with the malfunction thing and stuff...sigh A line from X2 is in this chapter, so it's definitely not mine. Some slight Lance/Kitty. And if you're wondering about some things that happened in this story, all questions will be answered in the next chapter.

**Shout-outs**:

**elfofdeath**: hehe…your Mystique and Kurt moment will have to wait a few more chapters…

**marbles**: finally, the next chapter. Don't worry though; the good (actually nicer) stuff will come soon enough.

**Rogue14**: a sweet Mystique really _is _hard to believe. :)

**Agent-G**: Mystique was actually kinda not feeling well…this will be explained in the next chapter. And Mystique was NOT near the mansion, Kurt just teleported her there, remember?

Unforgiven, Unforgotten

By: Nakamura Michiyo

Chapter 5: Dancing Queen

"I have to _what_!"

The professor smiled amusedly, clearly enjoying Kitty's disbelief.

"You heard me right, Kitty" Charles said. "You have to teach Raven how to dance, or maybe just let her watch you, if you dislike the idea so much."

"Ugh" Kitty threw her hands up in exasperation. "What's this entire 'bonding' thing for anyway? I mean, like, I barely know the woman, and she was so cruel to Kurt and Rogue."

"Kitty" the professor said patiently. "If you try to get to know her a little, you'll see that she isn't as heartless as she seems."

Kitty saw how serious the professor was, and she gave in with a sigh.

"Oh all right" she said. "But it's not my fault if I end up lying dead in my own pool of blood and you're the one who has to find me."

The professor smiled. "Spare me the details."

* * *

Raven entered the practice room wearily, finding Kitty doing some stretches.

"What am I supposed to do?" Mystique sat down on a chair and waited impatiently for an answer.

"The professor said that I should teach you a couple of steps, so like, bear with me and we'll be finished in a jiffy."

Mystique scoffed. "This idea is not only completely stupid because I have no interest whatsoever in your cheap moves, but also because my dancing abilities are in no need of improvement and if Charles knew better, I should be the one teaching you."

"Well, I was so totally against this senseless idea in the first place and would prefer doing something else right now rather than listen to you insult my dancing!" Kitty retorted, standing up and brushing her pants.

"Look" Mystique pointed out. "I'd rather be doing something else too but instead of arguing and wasting my time even more let's just get on with the damn thing."

Kitty sighed. "All right. There's this um…little number that I did a couple of weeks ago and I'm still unsure of the steps…but do you mind if you could like, help me or something with it? I mean, if it's not too much of a trouble…"

Mystique sighed. "Go ahead, I can do something else right now, but I have no choice but to stay here, don't I? And I'd rather watch you than to sit around and watch my butt grow fat."

Kitty shook her head humorously and turned on the sound system. Music blasted out of the speakers in the room as she moved to the rhythm, closing her eyes as she danced the song with steps she had learned by heart.

The end of the song was met by slight applause as Mystique stood up and went to her.

"I'm impressed" Raven said. "You could almost be as good as me with a little practice."

"Almost?" Kitty said with raised eyebrows.

"Your body's kinda stiff… and untrained eyes will never have seen it."

"Really now?" Kitty said. "I bet you can't do better than me, and you're hardly trained."

"I trained in martial arts, does that count? And how can I not do better than you when I already know the steps just by seeing you do it once? And before you ask, that comes with talent and martial arts training."

"Then your teacher must have been quite good" Kitty said thoughtfully after drinking water.

"I'll take that as a compliment, because I taught myself" Mystique laughed at the stunned expression on Kitty's face.

"No way" Kitty said, her eyes widening.

Mystique shrugged. "You can choose whether to believe me or not."

"Anyway, if what you're saying is true, then show me" Kitty challenged.

"Fine by me" Raven agreed. "But I can't dance in these clothes."

She gestured to her baggy garments. Kitty watched as Mystique changed not only her clothes but her entire appearance as well. The person she changed into was fair skinned with short, curly, blond hair and green eyes. She looked like a completely different person.

"Whoah. Who did you change into? A supermodel or something?" Kitty said incredulously.

Mystique laughed again. "I'll take that as another compliment, thank you very much. I just changed the color of my skin and eyes…and maybe my hair too…" she added as an afterthought.

"So what are you waiting for?" Kitty asked. "Show me what you're made of."

Raven headed to the center of the room and said one more thing before the music started playing.

"No matter how I turn out on this dance floor, I'm sure that I'm made of much more than you."

Kitty opened her mouth to retort but was cut short as she watched Mystique imitate every step she danced with such grace and lithe that her mouth was left hanging open. After a while, she finally had the mind to close it and she looked at Raven silently until the song ended.

"What did you think?" Mystique asked as she grabbed a towel and grabbed a bottle of water. "I told you I was better than you."

"You don't need to rub it in you know…" Kitty said.

The room was filled with a tense silence before Raven sighed.

"Look, I can teach you some stuff if you want…" Mystique said grudgingly.

"You'd do that?" Kitty said skeptically.

"Normally I wouldn't, but your technique drastically needs improvement and the perfectionist in me wants to fix that" Mystique said nonchalantly, taking a drink from the bottle.

Kitty grinned. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to get tips from a 'professional'."

"Damn right it doesn't" Raven said, bending into a split. "Especially from a professional like me."

Kitty sighed, smiling. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

"Ugh" Mystique moaned. "My body's aching all over."

"That's what you get for not practicing for a long time" Kitty said, lying down on a mat.

Mystique collapsed on a chair and looked at Kitty.

"Kitty?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Lance?"

At that, Kitty bolted up the mat in a sitting position.

"Why are you asking?" Kitty inquired.

"Just curious" Mystique said.

"Well, he's kinda cute, and he's fun to be with…" Kitty said slowly.

"Then why don't you go out with him?" Mystique asked, leaning on her elbows.

"I like to play hard-to-get" Kitty grinned.

Mystique sighed. "You should take it easy on the poor boy. I mean, he's been going after you since…well, since forever."

"Why do you want me to be with Lance?" Kitty questioned. "It's not like you'll benefit in it in any way."

"I'm just tired of him walking around the house in one of his mood swings. Too many earthquakes are bad for your health, you know" Mystique said.

"I have a feeling you just want him to be happy" Kitty said.

"What makes you think that?" Raven asked.

"Just a hunch."

Kitty looked at Mystique, who had placed her hand underneath her chin and stared absently at nothing. Raven's eyes turned to her and Kitty saw the sadness in them. Mystique blinked and it was gone.

"What are you looking at?" Mystique asked self-consciously. "Maybe I went a little overboard with my hair." She changed it back to her normal long red tresses.

"No, that's not it" Kitty shook her head. "I was wondering why you wouldn't like, choose to stay in this physical appearance forever.

"Because I shouldn't have to."

Kitty leaned her head on her knee. "I like, totally understand."

"Well" Mystique stood up. "I need to go."

Kitty watched silently as Raven turned back to her usual self, and she realized how strong Mystique was, to live a life where people refused to accept you for who you were. She was too absorbed in her thoughts to see that Raven has paused at the door.

"And Kitty?"

"Yes?"

"Stop adding the word 'like' in everything you say."

Kitty threw the bottle of water at Mystique, but it hit a closed door.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
